The purpose of this grant request is to aid in the improvement and development of the campus animal resources facility at 800 Hearst Street, Berkeley. This building, originally rented in 1967, was purchased by the University in November, 1970 to serve as: 1. An administrative center for the Division of Animal Resources. 2. An entrance point for all incoming research animals destined for the many and varied research projects on the Berkeley Campus. 3. A quarantine, isolation, and diagnostic facility for incoming animals. 4. A veterinary clinic with treatment, hospitalization, surgery, X-ray facilities, necropsy and diagnostic facilities. These resources are essential for maintaining the health and welfare of the campus animal population as well as providing the investigators with experimental equipment. The objectives for this grant application, summarized as follows, are necessary to promote an expanded and more relevant resources support for the campus investigators as well as to comply with the provisions of the Animal Welfare Acts (P.L. 89-544 and P.L. 91-579) and the standards prescribed in the PHS Publication 1024 "Guide for laboratory Animal Facilities and Care" as required in the NIH Guide for Grants and Contracts No. 7, June 14, 1971: 1. To improve the ventilation in the currently functional first floor area. 2. To complete renovation and partition of the first floor animal rooms with the inclusion of small isolation cubicles. 3. Restoration of the washing area with the addition of a rack washer and the replacement of the autoclave. 4. Remodelling to establish an examination room and necropsy, surgery, X-ray, and darkroom facilities. 5. Establishment of incinerator facilities.